Take Me In Your Arms
by ashlybabii95
Summary: Life hasn't always been easy for Alex.Shes still trying to discover herself.What happens when Alex moves to a new town and meets new people.Mistakes will be made.Promises will be broken.Friendships will be lost and the drama will begin!nalex maybe/O.C
1. Some Of The Characters

**NEW STORY—Take Me In Your Arms**

**CHARACTERS**

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Nick Jonas as Nate Grey

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

Joe Jonas as Shane Grey

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Cody Linley as Jake Ryan

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron as Troy Bolten

**GUEST STARS**

Jake T. Austin as Max Russo

Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett

Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin

Dylan Sprouse as Zach Martin

Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick

Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey

And many more….


	2. Relation Chart

**FAMILY/RELATION CHART & AGES**

_**Alex Russo**_-currently 13 and is the older sister of

_**Max Russo**_-currently 10 and they are the cousins of

_**Gabriella Montez**_-currently 16 and best friends with

_**Maddie Fitzpatrick**_-currently 15 and dating

_**Jason Grey**_-currently 18 and is the older brother of

_**Shane Grey**_-currently 15 and they are the older brothers of

_**Nate Grey**_-currently just turned 14 and is best friends with

_**Jake Ryan**_-currently 14 and is the older half brother of

_**Zach Martin**_-currently 13 and they are the brothers of

_**Cody Martin**_-currently 13 and is the twin of Zach

_**Bailey Pickett**_-currently 14 and has a twin named

_**Hailey Picket**_-currently 14 and they are friends with

_**GiGi Meyer**_-currently 14 and hates

_**Miley Stewart**_-currently 13 and is friends with Popular

_**Lily Truscott**_-currently 14 and is hooking up with Shane and is friends with

_**Tess Tyler**_-currently 15 and hooking up with Shane also and is cousins with

_**Jordan Pruitt**_-currently 13 and hates Gabriella because Gabriella is liked by

_**Troy Bolten**_-currently 16 and liked by Jordan. He's the half-brother of

_**Mitchie Torres**_-currently 14 and younger sister of Troy


	3. ch 1 The Past

**Take Me in Your Arms**

This is my first story. Please enjoy. I do not own the characters, Wizard of Waverley Place, Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.

_**Chapter 1: The Past**_

My name is Alex Russo. I was born in Brooklyn, New York and raised in the town of Mount Vernon with the frequent weekend visits to my grandparents and aunt in Queens. At the age of eight my mother thought it would be good for me to spend some time with my father especially since I was getting older and missing him a lot. It was hard for her but she knew it would be best; my mother was also going through a hard time raising my brother and me. His father was not really the best help particularly now that he was in prison for being in possession of drugs and a gun.

My father took me in with open arms and I lived with him in his Florida home with his wife of 6 years who happened to be expecting a baby. I was glad to be with my father again I truly missed him and his wife was always nice to me. After a month of staying with them my baby brother was born and named after my father, David Jerry Russo. Unfortunately towards the end of the school year my father and his wife started having problems and were getting separated. My mom missed me and did not want me in that environment so after I finished the school year with my father I moved in with her to her new Orlando apartment.

I was ecstatic my mom moved to Florida so I could alternate between my parents and spends the weekdays with my mother and weekends with my father. That is how I planned it to be but sadly things didn't go as planned. My mother, Theresa got home-sick and we moved back to New York.

My mother, brother and I all ended up living in my brother, Maxwell's grandparent's house in the basement apartment. We were only supposed to live there for a year but things did not go as expected. I started a new school then the one I had attended earlier, when I had lived in Mount Vernon.

I made friends with this one girl named Amber Green who chased me around the school yard asking me millions of questions about my personal life. She had shoulder length brown hair; she was about 5'4, brown eyes and a high-pitched squeaky voice. Since she was the first person to talk to me I talked to her through out the day sometimes forgetting her name. She introduced me to her friend Bailey Pickett who had brown long curly hair. She was really nice and sometimes wore glasses. Bailey had a twin named Hailey who had brown medium length straight hair and was a lot bigger than Bailey, she did not wear glasses. She did not always get along with me but we made our friendship work so I could stay friends with Bailey, who was my best friend along with Amber.

Three years passed and I was still living in the same location. Max's father returned from prison and he and my mother got back together. I was starting middle school and I was extremely happy. Little did I know that drama was getting ready to begin.

Seventh grade year was filled with many good times bad times and overall drama! I met new people and made new friends. I met many cute guys and started dating. Hailey and I stopped talking because she made new friends and talked about me. She called me a slut and many other names in text message and to other people that I am no longer associated with. Bailey and I are not as close but we talk a lot still and she is a great friend. As for Amber we do not talk at all anymore. I thought we would be friends for a long time but she talked about me to old friends and new friends that I made.

During seventh grade year I made friends with one girl named Mitchie and she started to hang out with me and my old friends. She brought along her friend Caitlyn and they stopped hanging out with one of their friends named Peggy. All of us became friends and as for Peggy, she started to hang out with the popular girls Lily, Miley and Carmon. Eventually Miley heard that all her friends were talking about her and stopped hanging out with them. She started to hang with my friends and me but then we all found out who was talking about people and we all started to split up slowly. In the end it all came down to me, Mitchie and Miley.

Now its eighth grade year and I am excited to know what will happen this year. Hopefully it will be filled with less drama. Let's see its only the beginning and nothing will surprise me.


End file.
